Lovely Complex
by sofiasavvy
Summary: it was the first day of highschool and love was in the air. what happens when the boy you fall in love with is about a foot shorter than you, though? reveiw please! Kag/Inu


**So this is a cross between lovely complex and inuyasha. It won't be exactly the same though. Please review!!**

**disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or Lovely complex**

**Lovely Complex**

**Prologue**

**The Comedy Duo**

"Hey, Inuyasha! This way!" I heard someone call my name. I turned to look and found Sesshomaru standing there with Miroku, our best friend. Though most people won't believe it, Sessh and I were twins. Not identical, though, or this story would be about him and me switching places in order to fool people and then getting in trouble like the Olsen Twins. No, Sessh and I were complete opposites. The one difference that caught most people's attention was our height. Sessh happened to be about a foot taller than me. Or, actually, I happened to be a foot shorter than him. Yeah, not fun being short, my friend. Especially when I go around standing next to Sesshomaru all the time. The short jokes get old after a while, though.

I cracked a grin, and ran over to them.

"So, high schoo, huh?" I said as we all looked up at the enourmous building in front of us that bore the words SHIKON HIGH SCHOOL in big red letters. We were pretty nervous about it actually. A lot more than we ever let on.

"So, ready to drive all the girls crazy, Sessh?" asked Miroku with a devious smile on his face. Sesshomaru frowned. Even though most girls loved Sesshomaru, he was extremely shy around them. You would never catch him talking to them.

"Well, I believe the school waits for us, gentlemen," I said to them, and we walked through the front doors.

A cold burst of air greeted us at the entrance, but that wasn't the only thing that greeted us when we came in. In front of us, sitting on a bench, was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her long black hair fell on her shoulders and her big brown eyes were sparkling. I stopped breathing when she looked my way. She seemed nervous like us. I nudged Sesshomaru, and pointed in the direction of the girl.

"Have you ever seen someone as beautiful?" I asked him in a daze. He smiled and shook his head.

Miroku grabbed a passing boy by the sleeve and asked him,"Who is that?" He pointed in the direction of the girl.

"Um, I think her name is Kagome. She was captain of the volleyball team last year," he said.

"Kagome, huh? You should go talk to her, Inu, come on!" Miroku said shoving me toward her.

"Huh? Wait! Stop, Miroku!" I cried as he pushed me closer and closer to the girl.

At that moment though, she stood up and I found myself looking up at her. _Looking __**up **__at her._ She was about a foot taller than me.

"Holy crap..." Miroku gaped at the girl. But he didn't need to look up at her; he and Sessh were the same height. Now, there was hardly a time when you would ever hear Sesshomaru laugh, so when he began to snicker, it meant that he thought the incident had been extremely funny. I scowled at him.

"Shut up," I said to them. I looked back at the girl named Kagome and sighed. It was just my luck. The girl I liked was taller than me. Not that this never happened. Most people were taller than me. It goes without saying that almost everyone I met made fun of my height. I had learned to ignore it though. At that moment the bell rang, and I looked around searching for Sessh and Miroku. They were nowhere in sight. I heard laghing behind me.

"C'mon, Inuyasha you're going to be late!" called Miroku already halfway to the classroom.

Crap. This was not good. I already had a reputation at my old school for being late everyday and I did not want to start this year like that. I ran-no, sprinted to the classroom before the tardy bell could ring. I was so close, so near to the door when suddenly out of nowhere, a flash of brown pushed past me and knocked me down. I was on the floor when the bell rang, and I groaned. Late! On my first day of highschool!

"Oh, I'm so sorry! That was my fault!" I heard somenone say.

"Yeah, that _was_ your fault. What's your problem anyway?" I snapped. I looked up to see who I was talking to. There stood thetall girl, Kagome, I had seen this morning. I gaped. What had I just said?!

Her expression had turned to anger.

"_I _don't have a problem, you do. You should try some anger management." she snapped back. I scowled.

"Well maybe you should try to stay out of people's way, amazon," Okay, that last part was really out of line. I knew she was tall, but she was hardly an amazon of a girl.

She glared at me as I stood up. I saw her eyes widen as I did. She looked down at me with a smirk.

"Well maybe you should try to get to class on time, _Shorty_," a smile on her lips.

"Who are you to talk? You're late too!" I challenged. Her smile faded.

"Ok, are you two about done? I would like to start class now." we turned to face our teacher. He was a stocky man with spiky brown hair. We marched into the classroom, ashamed. What we didn't expect when we entered the classroom was that everyone had heard our argument and they were all laughing.

"Look! It's the comedy duo! Tall and Short!"

**Chapter 1**

**The Good Days**

Ever since that day, Kagome and I were known as the comedy duo. Don't get me wrong, I liked Kagome, she was one of my best friends, but it would be no suprise to round the corner and find us fighting or arguing with one another. It was something we were good at. Of course most of the arguments were started by Kagome's right-hand man( or actually woman) Sango, and lets not forget her boyfriend, Miroku. Yeah, pretty hard to believe. Miroku was a pretty easy going guy, so how he ended up dating Sango is beyond me. Seriously. Not that I don't like Sango, but she has her...moments, I guess I could call them. Like for example, we would all be hanging out at the cafe and everything would be fine and dandy, and then she has to say something like: "You two are perfect for each other! Look, Miroku, they are already acting like a couple!"

And then Miroku, not wanting to disagree with his beloved Sango, says that we do look like a perfect couple, and nods his head approvingly. Of course I'm not the kind of guy that enjoys that kind of insinuation. I don't think any guy enjoys it. So naturaly, I responded. Not in the most polite fashion, but what can I say? I'm a teenager, not a 1950's gentleman.

"What's your problem?!" but another voice joined mine as I said this. I turned around to look where the voice had come from. There, beside me, her face as red-or maybe even more red than mine, Kagome scowled at Sango and Miroku. They both cracked up as Kagome and I scowled.

At that moment Sessh arrived and sat down quietly beside me.

"Hey, Sessh! How's it going? Talked to any cuties yet?" Miroku laughed at his oh-so-clever comment. Sessh blushed. We were all startled by his reaction to Miroku's daily comment. He never payed any attention to Miroku. So why did he blush all of a sudden? I turned to look at Kagome. She was as suprised as I was.

"Wait, you did?" asked Miroku astonished. Sessh's face turned a darker shade of red, if that was possible.

"Whoa, Sessh! What happened? Tell us everything!" cried Kagome.

Sesshomaru gulped and opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried again, with success this time.

"W-well, I met this girl, a-and..." And that was all. That was all he needed to say for us to understand. A loud whooping noise came from Miroku, Sango had tears rolling down her cheeks and Kagome was having a hard time supressing her laughter like me.

"How did you meet her?" asked Sango.

"I was walking out of the library, when I saw her trip on the curve."

"Oooh! A damsel in distress!" cried Miroku.

"What's her name?" I asked him.

"Um, her n-name is R-rin," he gulped.

"Wait, Rin from chemistry class?" asked Kagome in disbelief.

Sessh nodded. We turned to look at each other and smiled.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Miroku winked at him.

"You should give her flowers when you confess your love!" cried Sango, throwing her arms in the air and then using them to hug Miroku. Miroku smiled.

"B-but I don't know anything about her yet-I want to get to know her first?" he said unsure.

"Well, yeah. Oh! I know! We should all go to the water park this weekend. That way it won't be uncomfortable for you to ask her to come and you can get to know her." said Sango triumphantly.

And that's how the mission to get Sessh and Rin together began. With Sango in charge, we decided that the best place for Sessh and Rin's first date should be at the cultural festival. Sessh would casually ask Rin to go with him, and we would do the rest. Of course, I was completely against getting involved, but...

"Sango! We shouldn't do this. It'll go bad, believe me." I began to complain to Sango. The moment I opened my mouth to protest though, she gave me this horrible and terrifying death glare. Sango is a sweet girl, but when she gets angry, you really don't want to be in her way. I was silenced in a minute. But I wasn't the only one against the idea.

"Seriously, Sango. This isn't a good idea. What if we were to mess it up?" Kagome pleaded. Sango gave Kagome a death glare like the one she had so generously directed at me. It had no effect on her, however.

"I'm out. See you guys tomorrow." she got up from her desk and began to walk away. Sango stared at her with mouth wide open. I took my chance and got up too.

"Yeah, I'm going too. I have a lot of homework and stuff..."

Miroku was left with the outraged Sango, but, as I left the room, I think I caught a glance of a smile spreading on her face, though I can't be sure.

"Hey, Kagome, wait up!"

She turned around and smiled at me. For a moment, I couldn't breathe, but I quickly regained my posture and ran to her. Something completely unexpected happened then. As we were going past the music store, I heard one of my favorite songs from my favorite artist playing inside. And I'm serious. I was completely obsessed with this guy. He was my hero. As I took a giant breath to sing along at the top of my lungs, someone beat me to it. I turned to look at Kagome with a stunned expression.

"_She left me roses by the stairs! Suprises let me know she cares!_" she sang loudly.

"_Say it ain't so! I will not g_-" she stopped suddenly when she realized I was staring at her.

"What? So I like this group. Sue me."

"Kagome! I love this group!" I practically yelled at her. Her eyes widened and she began laughing with me.

"Seriosly? NO WAY! I don't think I've ever met anyone who liked them too!" she cried with a huge smile on her face. I smiled back, excited.

"Me niether! Hey, did you hear they're coming to play here?" I asked her.

"Yeah! On Christmas day! I was planning on going."

"Dude, me too! We should go together!" I yelled, too overjoyed to take notice of what I had said. Kagome's smile disapeared and a worried look took its place. I realized what I had said.

"As friends I mean. Jeez, Kagome." I corrected with a scowl on my face.

Her smile returned. I couldn't help but return the smile, it was contagious.

"So, you didn't think it was a good idea to help Sango help Sessh?" she asked me. I frowned.

"No, the only reason Sessh is going along is because he won't stand up to Sango. Besides, if he really likes the girl, then he should confess to her himself. I don't know what he's doing getting us involved." I looked up in time to see Kagome look away, a blush on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?" I asked her, taking my coat off.

"Here, put this on," I handed her my coat. I fugured I could take a few more blocks in the bitter cold like a man.

Kagome's eyes widened as she slowly took the coat. Her blush grew even more. I frowned and said,"Jeez, are you getting sick?"

"No, I'm fine, Inuyasha-" she stopped abrubtly as I touched my hand to her forehead to see if it was hot. It was wierd then. She cleared her throat and said,"Uh, I have to go now, see you tomorrow!" I watched, puzzled, as she ran to her house with my coat still on her shoulders and her blush as red as ever.

Huh. Wonder what was up with her.


End file.
